Hanging Off the Lighthouse
by Alex Glaven
Summary: Okay, you asked Akiko to do another song, so she did. Engjoy! ::okay, so I suck at summerizing leave me alone. This is all Akiko's fault for not giving me a summery ::points at Akiko:: Blame her!::


Alex: Yes, you'll have to put up with the br's. This might look nicer after thanksgiving. I  
get to go home ^_^ and I'll see if my mom's computer is happy. So there may be lots of up   
dates, then, but nothing new. Who knows. Until then, put up with them! If you want to see  
the prettier format, go to Garet's Kitchen! It'll be there. But, review here first! HTML  
is MUCH happier there. ff.net hates me. Just to let you know. Okay, I'm done babbling now.   
See, this is what I get to do all day, HTML that HTML this...gotta love college some days.br  
*****br  
br  
You asked for another song parody, and I'm back with one! This is to  
Lifehouse's "Hanging by a Moment". And before someone starts calling me  
a heathen, I LOVE Lifehouse and I LOVE that song. It was  
merely...inspired...in the middle of class...br  
Isaac: ::typing "stupid"::Br  
::ignores him:: So, on with the fic!Br  
*****br  
Hanging Off the LighthouseBr  
br  
  
It all happened so fast. One minute, Isaac and his friends were  
fighting Menardi and Saturos as the Fusion Dragon...and the next the two  
Mars Adepts had fallen through a big hole and the Venus Lighthouse split  
apart. br  
br  
  
I stood there, staring in utter awe, when I heard a familiar  
squeak.br  
br  
  
"FELIX!"br  
br  
  
I looked over. Sheba was hanging off of the side of the  
lighthouse. I reached down to grab her, but another tremor took me by  
surprise and I fell down next to her. We were both hanging off of the  
edge of the lighthouse, above the sea, when a little song came to mind.   
And I started singing.br  
br  
  
"I'm desperate for helpbr  
Trying to hold onbr  
I have no ideaBr  
Why I'm singing this songbr  
br  
If I fall I'm gonna blame youbr  
If I let go I am surely doomedbr  
I'm praying that this rock will not movebr  
I'm hanging off a lighthouse here with you"br  
Br  
Sheba was looking at me like I was insane, but I kept on singing.br  
Br  
"My arms are getting tiredBr  
It won't be too long nowBr  
When I fall I am going tobr  
Grab your feet to pull you down andBr  
Br  
  
If I fall I'm gonna blame youBr  
If I let go I am surely doomedbr  
I'm praying that this rock will not moveBr  
I'm hanging off a lighthouse here with youbr  
I don't know why you're looking over at meBr  
I'm going to fall and crash into the seabr  
And I don't know what I'm going to doBr  
I'm hanging off the lighthouse with youbr  
br  
There's nothin' left to loseBr  
I'm only asking whyBr  
There's nothing in the worldBr  
That can save my hideBr  
There is just no hope...Br  
No, there is no hope...br  
We're both gonna die..."br  
Br  
"Mr. Optimist, my hero," Sheba muttered sarcastically. I just  
kept on singing.Br  
Br  
"I'm desperate for helpBr  
Trying to hold onBr  
I have no ideaBr  
Why I'm singing this song...Br  
Br  
If I fall I'm gonna blame youBr  
If I let go I am surely doomedBr  
I'm praying that this rock will not moveBr  
I'm hanging off a lighthouse here with youbr  
I don't know why you're looking over at meBr  
I'm going to fall and crash into the seabr  
And I don't know what I'm going to dobr  
I'm hanging off the lighthouse with you"Br  
Br  
That said, we both lost our grip and fell into the ocean, where I  
blacked out, and remembered no more.Br  
br  
The End ^_^Br  
*****Br  
Br  
All comments, criticism, random stupidity and pink ponies are accepted.   
Flames will be donated to penguins. Thank you. R&R! ^_^Br  
Isaac: ::typing "have a nice day! Oh wait, I forgot, you have to go to  
school!"::Br  
I don't see how you're possibly going to type your way out of this one,  
Isaac.Br  
Isaac: ::runs away::Br  
::chasing him with mallet:: COME BACK HERE!Br  
br  
Alex: Ah! The horror! The horror! You just HAD to remind me of that Isaac! Every single  
day of my life I had to hear that! Get 'em Akiko! Get 'em!br 


End file.
